earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
FuzeIII
FuzeIII was an EMC player who owns a Youtube channel which goes by the same name with over 1.5 million subscribers. He was the king of the Australian nation Queensland and the mayor of FuzeCity. FuzeIII's entry into EarthMC brought along with it his large community following, causing a significant increase in queue times, much to the displeasure of the server community. Fuze's supporters were colloquially known as 'Fuzists' or 'Fuzefags'. There were several attempts to kill Fuze as well as wars against his nation in game, due to the large amount of French players he has brought to the server. Fuze is known for violating several of the server's rules (which his supporters claim are mostly by accident), such as using an alternative account and trapping users. On Oct 3, FuzeIII requested to be banned from the server, and was banned from EarthMC following his claim: "Trop fort pour le serveur" ("Too strong for the server" ; implying : "'I was too strong for the server'") In February 2020, rumors began to circulate needed that Fuze had voiced his intents to return to EarthMC. However, seeing as he was banned on his own request, and in light of his past server rule violations, it is unknown how he will bring this to fruition. Relationship with the community Fuze was and is still widely regarded as one of EarthMC's most hated players for a variety of reasons, including his frequently toxic fanbase, and the fact that his large community following significantly increased queue times for the server. Another reason for his bad reputation was his attitude towards others, claiming that everyone else in the server is second rate compared him. History FuzeIII first entered EarthMC in May 2019. * Duzy told Fuze that he could become Australia's leader in exchange for 247 gold. Julien_1800 gave the 247 gold but Duzy scammed him. Duzy disconnected himself immediately afterwards without giving Fuze the title of Leader of Australia. After that, Fuze decided to create his own nation: French Australia. * He joined on EarthMC in May, 2019. * In June 29th, FrenchAustralia was renamed "Queensland" * On Oct 3, FuzeIII asked to be banned then he was banned from EarthMC "Trop fort pour le serveur" ("Too strong for the server"). This was a requested ban. Known rule violations * Warned for knowingly using an Alt account, though claimed to not know that rule 1.4 explicitly prohibited the practice * Warned for trapping players in ways that prevented them from escape, breaking rule 2.1 Trivia More information about FuzeIII on his page on the Wikia YouTube francophone (FR). * A running joke among the EMC playerbase is that although Fuze is hated by the majority of the community, he hasn't given up on his EMC-Minecraft Youtube series which makes him look determined. The fact that he is that determined is a quality that is contrary to the French cliché (that French people give up easily). * After his ban in October, this is no longer the case. * The last time Fuze was killed was on August 14th, 2019 by Warriorrr. ** Jocraft83150 killed him on the same day with the use of a fishing rod. See also * List of people that have killed FuzeIII * War on Fuze